I'm Your Angel
by Jade Wings
Summary: Years after her last adventure, Fuu finds herself looking back. When she's thinks life couldn't be lonelier, a familiar face comes to her rescue... and it's just the face she's been wanting to see. This is one of those sappy songfics... please read and re


I'm Your Angel  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own MKR or its characters and I don't own the R. Kelly  
and Celine Dion sing, I'm Your Angel. Please don't sue; I make an annual   
salary of $1.25 and a tuna sandwich.  
  
A/N: This takes place long after the knights' last adventure and Fuu is   
back home, and Ferio is still in Cephiro. They're reminiscing on what they   
had and what they still believe in; eachother (awww...). Sorry I'm a sap   
for romance. - _ -" Anyway whatever's in uh... these things -- :: -- is   
their actions and stuff, and what they say in quotations. Review if you   
can! =)  
------------------  
  
::Fuu sat on a bench in what had become her favorite thinking place. It was  
a beautiful park that was never too crowded. It had always had a slight   
breeze blowing and she liked watching the trees sway in sync with the   
flowers. Tonight she need to think. She could think clearly here, which was  
a rare thing ever since she left Cephiro; and Ferio::  
  
It's odd Ferio... it's been so long since we last saw eachother... why are  
still the first thing on my mind when I wake up?  
  
(Fuu remembers when he gave her the "gem that grants wishes" and what he   
told Umi when she asked why only she had gotten a gift)  
  
He said, "Why? Because I love her."  
  
::Fuu cringed and bit her lip. She tried to shake the thoughts out of her  
head. She remembers thinking that she hadn't seen the last of Ferio, and  
that he would be watching her from then on::  
------------  
  
No mountain's too high for you to climb,  
all you have to do, is have some kind of faith.  
  
------------  
  
::Ferio stood on the ground where he had first met the knights. It felt so  
weird for him, knowing Fuu had stood there long ago. He closed his eyes and  
shook his head, not wanting to picture her standing in front of him::  
  
Fuu... where are you...?  
  
(Ferio has a flashback to when he offered to serve as their bodyguard in  
the Forest of Silence. He knew he could easily charm Hikaru and Umi, but  
Fuu struck him as a challenge. He knew they didn't need his help, and he  
could tell from one glance from Fuu, they could manage whatever danger came  
at them. That's what he admired about her -- a silent strength and will.  
She could move mountains and divide rivers... after all, she had managed  
to steal his heart, and that was no easy task.)  
  
::Ferio smiled and made a silent prayer, that maybe one day, he would see  
her again::  
  
-------------  
  
No river's too wide for you to make it across,  
all you have to do, is believe when you pray.  
  
-------------  
  
He said to call him whenever I needed anything. But I can scream all I   
want, and he won't hear me.  
  
::She stood up and walked around the park, feeling even lonelier than she  
had ever been. Her parents had died a while back in a car crash, and her   
sister was off in America, studying. She always had Hikaru and Umi, but   
they weren't around to comfort her now. She needed him to take away all  
the fear and loneliness she was feeling::  
  
-------------  
  
::Ferio leaned against a tree and sighed::  
  
I keep thinking I'll wake up one day and see you again. If this is the   
land of the will, why am I still alone, without you?  
  
-------------  
  
And then you will see the morning come,  
and everyday will be bright as the sun.  
Hold on to your fears, cast them on me,  
I just want you to see...  
  
-------------  
  
::Suddenly clouds formed in the sky and a heavy rain began to fall. Instead  
of hurrying to find shelter, Fuu embraced it like a warm kiss. It made her  
remember::  
  
(Flashback to that night in the in Cephiro, when Ferio carried the   
unconscious girl inside. Fuu felt a pang of jealousy, and as much as she  
wanted to embrace him, she couldn't bring herself to do so. She knew it  
was childish, but still...)  
  
::Fuu looked down at the ground::  
  
(Flashback, to Ferio holding her while she cried, and how comforting it  
was with his arms around her.)  
  
::A tear rolled down Fuu's cheek and she fell to her knees::  
-------------  
  
::Ferio suddenly pictured a crying Fuu, alone in the rain::  
  
What was that?  
  
(Ferio had a flashback to when he sat atop a tree branch, listening to what  
the girls had wished for on the gem he gave to Fuu, and hearing her voice   
and how the blush crept up his cheek.)  
  
"Ferio... I hope that Ferio will be alright..."  
  
::Ferio stood up and heard a voice behind him; it was Clef::  
  
"...Clef?" he said.  
  
"Ferio, I've noticed how expressionless your face is. Even when you laugh,   
I can still see the regret and loneliness in your eyes."  
  
Ferio looked away from Clef. "I miss her."  
  
::Clef nodded and a portal seemed to form beside Ferio. Ferio looked in  
surprise as a door seemed to appear. Ferio only looked at Clef, and smiled  
to him::  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
::With that, Ferio stepped inside, and into her world::  
--------------  
  
I'll be your cloud up in the sky,  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry,  
I hear your voices when you call me,  
I am your angel.  
And when all hope is gone I'm here,   
No matter how far you are, I'm near.  
It makes no difference who you are,  
I am your angel, I am your angel.  
  
--------------  
  
::Ferio looked around him at his surroundings. He seemed to be in a garden.  
It was raining hard, and he felt so lost. And then he heard it; the soft   
whimpering not too far off in the distance::  
  
...Fuu?  
  
::Ferio started running towards the muffled sobs::  
--------------  
  
::Fuu kneeled soaking in the rain, unable to stop crying::  
  
What's wrong with me... why can't I stop crying?  
  
::Suddenly she heard footsteps coming, and then they stopped, and she held  
her breath, scared to turn around, but then a strong hand touched her  
shoulder::  
  
It couldn't be... could it?  
--------------  
  
I saw your teardrops and I heard you cry,  
All you need is time, seek me and you shall find.  
You have everything, and you're still lonely.  
It don't have to be this way,  
Let me show you a better day.  
  
--------------  
  
::Fuu looked up at the face of her savior, and smiled. He had heard her::  
  
"Ferio...?" Fuu asked, hoping it wasn't an illusion.  
  
::Ferio kneeled down in front of her and put his hand on her face. He only  
nodded and wrapped his arms around her::  
  
--------------  
  
Then you will see, the morning will come,  
And all of your days will be bright as the sun.  
So all of your fears, cast them on me,  
How can I make you see...  
  
--------------  
  
::Fuu let him hold her there in the storm, not minding if he ever let go.  
She didn't know why, but at that moment, it didn't matter::  
  
::Ferio looked at her and smiled::  
  
Yes... this is how it's supposed to be.  
  
--------------  
  
I'll be your cloud up in the sky,  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry,  
I hear your voices when you call me,  
I am your angel.  
And when all hope is gone I'm here,   
No matter how far you are, I'm near.  
It makes no difference who you are,  
I am your angel, I am your angel.  
  
--------------  
  
::Hesitantly he released her and looked into her eyes. He could tell she  
had been crying for quite a while::  
  
Fuu looked at him for answers. "How did you...?"  
  
::Ferio put a finger to her lips::  
  
"I'm here now, with you and that's all that matters... why are you crying?"  
  
"I... I missed you.." she said, looking at him for a response.  
  
He smirked. "You idiot."  
  
Fuu laughed and she held him. She didn't have to be alone anymore. At least  
she hoped...  
  
--------------  
  
And when it's time to face the storm,  
I'll be right by your side.  
Grace will keep us safe and warm,  
I know we will survive.  
And when it seems af if your end is growing near,  
Don't you dare give up the fight.  
Just put your trust on the sky...  
  
--------------  
  
"Are you going back... to Cephiro?" Fuu asked him, a worried tone in her  
voice.  
  
"Fuu... I have to." Ferio replied. "But I'm not leaving without you."  
  
Fuu pulled his face to hers. "I love you."  
  
Ferio smiled at her, and they kissed, kneeling there in the rain.  
  
--------------  
  
I'll be your cloud up in the sky,  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry,  
I hear your voices when you call me,  
I am your angel.  
And when all hope is gone I'm here,   
No matter how far you are, I'm near.  
It makes no difference who you are,  
I am your angel, I am your angel.  
  
--------------  
  
She was his angel.  
  
--------------  
  
THE END!   
  
Nani?! The end?... awww... well, if you're still awake after all that mush,  
thanks for reading. See ya! ~LoSt ChIcK  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
